Hunter Core Roran
Hunter Core Roran'' ''Is The Second Oldest Among the Continental's of Europodia, and is also considered to be the Second Strongest when It Comes to Long range attacks. Although heavily Armored Hunter Core Roran is the only Continental that can no longer fly as well as not having a Jetpack either, He instead was manufactured with an R.F.P.B. Unlike the rest of the Continental's throughout their Genera rations who were manufactured with JetPacks, except for the vehicle continentals. War of 1211 Encore Era Relationship with Laia Judora Stroke Galactic War Relationship With Okilia Hasaki Stranded On Jore 8 Okila Hasaki Comes To The Rescue Relationship With Luna Koakshi una first met Hunter Core Roran At the age of 15 On August 13th, 1994, In Dublin Ireland while taking a high school Field trip to the country of Ireland. and the 2 started off as huge rivals, and did not talk too each other as often as people who first meet do as often. Things for Luna began to change when She saw hunter in danger during the events of The Great Irish Civil War, and she began to fight along side the Ireland Gorge Division in an attempt to defend Ireland's independence from the Opposing forces of the the Recourse Irish Core. After witnessing much of his battle experience she grew impressed, and began to act more friendly towards Hunter than she had a few months ago. She began to grow feelings for Hunter every time she saw him stating to no one but her father or her sisters revealing that she has a crush on Hunter Core Roran. Luna's crush is often revealed multiple times, due to the fact that she always seems more closet to Hunter than she ever use to be, such as scooting closer to him when ever he is sitting next to her or wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Hunter was always thinking of Luna Koakshi as a complete Nuisance due to the fact that he was a grand total of 120,000 Years old and she was only 19, and began to show much aggression towards Luna hopping that she would leave him alone. He failed, her feelings reach the point of dating during the events of World War III when Ireland was Invaded by the United States during the Second Invasion of Europe during the closing events, she appeared to be focused on finding Hunter instead of fighting Europeans. she was enraged when she saw Hunter with another girl named Rina Kisillia during the events of the great Irish Purge and attempted to kill her out of her jealousy but failed and was thrown out of Ireland by Hunter, sending Luna crying while heading back to Japan. 5 Years later Luna returned to Ireland and ended up in an all out war with the Ireland Gorge Division. She broke through the Irish lines and stormed Hunter's Keep and knocks out Hunter, going after Rina a second time, this time she kills her. After the death of Rina Kisillia, Luna knew that Hunter would find out and later operated on his CPU causing him to forget everything about her raid and the death of Rina. The 2 later began to date even though Hunter was never concerned to be happy due to the fact that Luna Indeed not Rina and the 2 would always often argue at one another, but Luna never gave in and stayed together with Hunter until the events of their Marriage on December 7th, 2030. Hunter always tried to get Luna to divorce him by going out with other women, arriving late, forgetting their Anniversary, and Luna's birthday, but all these antics did was anger Luna, for the past 20 years, and finally at last after so many failed attempts he finally gave up trying to divorce her and began to take his marriage with her seriously. Luna remained married to Hunter until booth of their deaths during the closing events of the Galactic War. Death Roran Death Trivia Category:Continental's Category:Males Category:Soul Walker Category:Ireland Category:Core Category:Machines Category:Characters who are of Regian Decent